Mixed Agression
by ZealxYourxLife
Summary: (Roy X Ed) Ed and Roy are in another fight; but this one doesn't seem to end right.


Disclaimer: No fing way I own these characters. If I did, would I be here?

…

I didn't think so.

Warning- 

_If you have a problem with homosexuality; please; don't read on._

His hand brushed against my face again.

I fought down a blush, I did not know if it did any good. Even I know that with my title, I could never be seen blushing. I did not know if it was my dream from the night before, or just the warmth from the Flame Alchemists body that I was currently longing.

I hardly noticed the knee being jammed into my chest.

I went flying. Literally. I landed and skidded across the floor. Coming to a stop, I found myself staring up at Al's armored face.

"Niisan!" I starred at him blankly. "Niisan! Get up, Niisan! You hit him to hard, Colonel!"

"I did not." His footsteps echoed against the stonewalls. "He was daydreaming." A gloved hand reached out to me and I took it, getting up slowly.

"Are you okay, Niisan?" Al asked.

"I'm fine….fine." I waved my hand at him. "And YOU! You asshole..!" I turned, glaring at Roy.

"…You can let go anytime now." This time I knew I blushed. My hand quickly dropped to my side and I looked down, letting my bangs drop down over my face. "Are you okay?" Whether it was a sudden reaction or the anger from the fight that caused it, it happened. My hand clenched into a fist and flew into the Colonels stomach. I had already taken off, bursting through the doors and sprinting down the hallway. The doors opened behind me and Al's voice called out.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" I continued to run. _I'm losing it! _I think to myself. _Why am I running?_ Good question. I slowed to a walk and stepped outside. I would not go back in there for a while.

"I'll just head back to the room." Continuing to walk, I headed to the sleeping quarters quietly, letting my mind wander… and praying that my blush had died.

The door opened easily and I walked in. Before I could close the door I heard another pair of boots walk in. I dreaded who might be standing there when I turned. And as I turned, my horrid idea had come true.

"Why the sudden leave, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, leaning against the wall.

"None of your business. Now get the hell out before I make you leave." I growl at him. He smirks and closes the door, leaving my arm to fall limply to my side. He took a step forward, and I took a step backward. We did this until I found myself trapped against a wall with the Colonel staring at me with his hand on the wall.

"I'll ask again; why the sudden leave, Ed?" I turned my face.

"It's none of your business." I muttered in response. His hand moved next to my head.

"That's no answer." He said to me. I could feel his breathe on my cheek as closed my eyes. "I want an answer…" He moved closer to my 't…" I frowned and wished I could melt into the wall. I felt like I could.

"You couldn't what?" I wanted to open my eyes and look at the smile on his face that I knew that was there. _I couldn't stand to be by you anymore…not when.._ "Good enough." He whispered, turning my visage to face him.

The next thing I knew, I could feel his warm lips pressing against mine. I tensed, but was relaxed quickly at the feel of his warmth flowing through my body. He seemed pleased as I succumbed to him. I kissed back, leaning towards him. He pulled away and took my hand, pulling me towards the bed.

"W..what are you..doing?" I asked as he dragged me towards the bed. He did not answer me, but rather swung me onto the bed. I fell and bounced on it, staring at him as he looked down at me.

"It's funny…" He leaned forward. I watched him silently, blushing. "…that I'd have to tell you something so important under such circumstances."

"And what would you be wanting to tell me?" I asked, leaning forward. He leaned forward and pushed my nose lightly.

"That…" He smiled. "It really hurt when you punched my stomach." I did not know whether to start laughing or to start crying. I had to have a reaction, so I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around Roy's neck.

Between laughs I managed one word. "Asshole." I could feel him chuckling.

"What I really wanted to say is…" He whispered into my ear. I blushed a deep red and whispered back into his ear. He kissed me again and I kissed back willingly.

What happened next…Heh…

You don't have to know.


End file.
